Adopted Affair
by NatalieRayne
Summary: What if Bella had a sister? What if Renee had had an affair? What if she had a child and that is why she left Charlie? What if she put her up for adoption? What if Arisa looks for Bella and finds out everything about the Cullens? This is Arisa's Story.
1. Adopted

Hey thanks to all those who are reading my other story, Bella's Twilight Twist. This came to me and I had a great feeling about this so I decided to write it. Please read on. It explains everything later on. Thank you!

*  
APOV

Hello, my name is Arisa and I am adopted. I don't know why, but this is my story. I don't know my mother, I never have. I don't know where she lives. I only know that I have a sister named Isabella and that my mother's name is Renee. That is it. I have dark skin, as I am part Native American, and dark brown hair and eyes. I am what you might call beautiful. At least, that is what I am told. My adopted mother's name is Alicia and my adopted father's name is Johnathon. This is my family. I have been with them since I was born but as most adopted children, I am curious about who my parent's were and why they gave me up. All I know is their names.

Today was the last day of my sophomore year and already I was anxious. Soon it will be summer and I will be free to search for my parents. Alicia and Johnathon don't mind, for they too were adopted and understand the curiousity. Alicia is pregnant with a child and I know that I will be missed if I can find them. I was sad to leave Phoenix, but I knew that it would only be for the summer. I had looked her up online and found that she lives in florida now.

As I walked to my next class, I began to ponder. Should I leave Phoenix in search of my mother only to come up on her doorstep if she doesn't want me? What if she _doesn't _want me? My heart would probably shatter. If I am correct, Bella and I share the same birthday. September 13. I am seventeen going on eighteen soon. I could look her up. I think my safest bet is to go find Bella. It was decided then, I would go find Bella.

My next class was english and we were saying our goodbyes for the summer. Lunch was boring as I said goodbye. All my friends knew I was adopted and they knew that I was in search of my family. Alicia and Johnathon had given me parental consent to go off on my own and live on my own. I was going to Forks, Washington. If I could not find Bella, then I would stay there and search more. I would spend my whole college fund to find her if I had to.

The bell finally rang the end of the school day and I jumped into my small car and booked it. Forks here I come! I thought as I headed to my house to pack. I would be leaving soon and I figured there was no time to waste.

As soon as I got home, I grabbed everything I could. My laptop and book collection were already packed and in my car. I packed all my clothing that I could fit in my four suitcases and decided I could call a moving van to pick up the furniture I wanted. I already had a house there and I was excited to go. All I know is that I dreamt of going there and now I am going. I consider this my dream quest. Whenever I have dreams like this, I find that I should follow them and go where they take me. I packed all my stuff into my car and went upstairs to the study to say goodbye to Alicia and Johnathon. They were in there and I was glad that I could say goodbye properly to them both. It was sure to be a tearful experience.

"You know I love you guys, and I always have. I see you as mom and dad but I've got to know." I said through the tears that threatened to blind me. " I love you both and I thank you for taking care of me all my life and I will email and call every chance I get."

Alicia smiled at me through her own tears and gave me a hug. "Dear, you know we love you and we wish you luck. I hope you find your sister and I wish you well. Email me whenever you can. I already registered you at Forks High. Follow your dreams and be safe." That was the longest speech she had said in a long time and I knew she was right. I felt like a fool to leave, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

Johnathon cleared his throat and said in his booming voice. "Be safe kiddo and follow your dreams. If you don't email us at least twice a day, then I will not hesitate come over there and kick your butt." he smiled and I retorted playfully.

"Hey whatever you say old man." I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"If I'm an old man, then what does that make you? Hey look I see a gray hair!" He said while still laughing.

"Haha very funny." I rolled my eyes at him and mock punched him in the shoulder. "Well I better go. I love you."

"Love you too Ari-chan" Alicia and Johnathon said in synchronization. That was one thing they were masters at. Bugging the hell out of me while being sincere. I grabbed my last bag and turned to leave, but not before Johnathon grabbed my arm and held it there.

"Hold on kiddo. You didn't think we would let you leave without giving you something. I want to give you this. Your mother left it with us when she gave you to us." In his hand was a white gold locket. I opened it up and in there, I saw a faded picture of Renee, Bella, and me sitting in front of an old house here in Phoenix. Alicia turned me around and put it on me, clasping it gently for me. On the other side from the picture, there was an inscription in French. It said something about 'more than my own life'. My eyes started to tear up and I hugged them both once more before I started to leave again.

"I love you both and I will email you everyday. Goodbye!" I said wishing for the first time that I did not have to leave. But I did and I felt it was not fair. I went to take my key off the key ring and Alicia stopped me.

"For when you want to come home. We will always be here for you." She said with a watery smile. I smiled and returned the key to the ring. 'Thank you' I mouthed to her and left, feeling their gazes on my back as I got in my car and started the long drive West.


	2. Isabella Swan?

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. I like where I ended it and I hope you all like it! Thanks again!

*  
APOV

Some might call me crazy for moving to the rainiest place on earth and some might be right. I was staying in a small two bedroom house on the outskirts of town. It was a ten minute drive to Forks High and basically in a great location. As I got to the house, I looked around me and sighed. It was amazing. The green trees you never see in Phoenix, The woods just off the trail perfect for hiking. I loved it.

I looked the house over and sighed. It was a perfect little two bedroom cottage, nestled in the trees. It was a beautiful stone working with rose bushes and flowers all around. I walked in and looked at the low ceiling. The living room was a great round room with beautiful furniture from a different age. My room was a beautiful lavender color with a huge fit-for-a-queen four poster bed with beautiful princess type netting. Everything was either violet/lavender, black, or lime green. I had a white dressing table by the window and the patio doors stood open, revealing a beautiful garden just for me. My house was perfect.

The kitchen was bare of food but that was only to be expected. My bathroom was a beautiful jade coloring with gold colored tiles on the floor. My bathtub was huge with a gold and turquoise finish. My closet was bigger than the whole house. I put all my clothes away and it still looked a little bare. I would have to go shopping in Port Angeles or something. The extra room I would use for a study. There were plenty of bookshelves all over the house and in my room there was at least four. I put all my books and they overflowed the room. Hey what can I say. I like to read.

I had plenty of money left over and I decided to go look for a job. I turned on my laptop to find I had three new emails. Two from Alicia and Johnathon and one from my best friend Stephanie. The first one read,

Arisa,  
How did the moving go? I am sending your furniture soon. Do you have any new friends there? Please email me as soon as you can. Love you!

Alicia

I rolled my eyes and read the next one.

Arisa,

If I do not hear from you by five tonight I will call the police there and make them check up on you. I swear I will. I got your phone hooked up so there is NO reason that you would not have called or emailed me. Five O'clock. I'll be waiting.

Alicia

I replied to that and rolled my eyes. Mothers.

Mom,

I just got here. Calm down, I've been unpacking. You know I love you so just calm down.

Arisa

I sent that one and started again.

Mom,

Everything is great here! I have met some nice people and the house is perfect. I LOVE it. I met the chief of police and am currently trying to find a job. I've got to go down to the store to stock the cupboards so wish me luck! With love,

Arisa

I sent that and closed my laptop, eager to find some food. I went down to the store and bumped into Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, I didn't see you there." I said in surprise. He looked happy.

"I'm sorry. I am just a little happy. My daughter is coming in a few months and I am stocking up on food. You guys would get along well. So how is everything going? Do you like the new house?" He asked. Charlie was a nice man and I had a feeling he was just looking out for me.

"Yep. I got my phone hooked up and most of my stuff unpacked. My mom is getting my stuff sent by movers soon so I will have it done by the beginning of school." I said happily. "By the way, what's your daughter's name?" I asked as curiousity go the better of me.

"Isabella Swan. She's a great kid. She'll be here by the beginning of the school year so you won't be the only new kid." He said cheerfully. "Well I had better go. Got to get this food home and I am on call. Bye Arisa."

"Bye Charlie!" I said. Hmm Isabella Swan eh?... Maybe... Just maybe... Nah. I pushed that thought away as I payed for my groceries. I headed home and put away the food happily. I was then hit with a vision.

** Vision*  
I was standing by my car on the first day of school when I run into a short pixie like girl. I apologize quickly and look over toward the front when I hear a loud engine. I turn and gaze toward the sound when I see a beautiful brunette. We look nearly the same. It's like shes my twin. I then know, that I have found my sister.

**End of Vision**

I collapsed on the kitchen counter with a silly smile on my face. Isabella Swan? I guess that means I just met my dad. I walked into my bathroom and started my bath with some cucumber melon fantasy shower gel.

I got in and started to soak. The hot water helped me relax and I got out and grabbed a very soft lavender towel. I wrapped it around me and went into my huge closet. I picked up a creamy white wrap around sun dress and some matching stilettos and went to my vanity. I pulled my hair back in curlers, not bothering to dry it, and put on my beautiful white gold locket. I didn't bother with make up because I was only going shopping. I didn't need to impress anybody. (A/N Outfit, shoes and purse on profile) I grabbed my white matching handbag and I was out of there.

***********************

**Shari Tamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever** 


	3. The mall

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. It really means alot to me. And now what you have all been waiting for.... Chapter 3!

***************

ALIPOV(Alice POV.. Yay!)

It has been two weeks since we moved here and we were registered in school. I have a really good feeling here and when I say that, it must be true. When I got back from hunting this morning, I decided to have a nice, soothing, relaxing bath. Which, by the way, is rare for me. Then I was sucked into a vision. I squealed. Rose wanted to go shopping! I squealed again. This was going to be fun. I was then pulled into a vision.

_**Vision**_

_I was walking into a store called Hot Topic when I see a beautiful brunette with dark skin look over at me and freeze. I don't understand why but she then looks at my clothes and smiles. Hm she has good taste. I watch as she picks up a T-shirt and grins from ear to ear, the hilarity I seem to find missing evident in her smile. She turns the shirt around to look at the back and I see the front of it. In bold letters I see the word 'Twilight' with a blue-ish tint. For some reason I don't see the irony she seems to see. She walks over and I see something I didn't before. She looks like a girl I saw in one of my visions but with darker, Native-American origin skin and long thick eyelashes. Her dark mahogony hair has a dark reddish tint to it and she has dark deep brown eyes. As she turns to me, I smile quickly and approve the shirt._

_"Hi, my name is Arisa Hatakeyama." She says. Hmm.. She doesn't seem japanese. "You have amazing taste in clothes." She said looking at my designer blue wrap dress and stilettos. She was wearing a beautiful white wrap dress and stilettos with matching handbag. The irony was funny as I watch her blush a dark deep red at the similarities in our appearances._

_"Hello. I was just admiring your outfit choice as well. You are very beautiful and that dress flatters your figure." I said with wide smile on my face. She was very beautiful and, if I didn't know better, I would have thought she was a vampire like myself. She had a very floral scent, like freesias and roses. She also had a very woodsy smell, like the woods in springtime. "Are you new around here?" I asked, knowing that with my amazing vampire memory, I would be able to remember this Native beauty before me._

_"Actually I am. I just moved to Forks yesterday. I am actually just buying some new clothes. I have barely any clothing as I just moved in and well, my old closet could hold barely anything." She smiles and I grin. "Actually, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name. What was that?"_

_"Alice. Alice Cullen." I was about to say more when her face blanked and her eyes rolled back in her head. She fell backwards and whispered without thought._

_"Cullen."_

_**End of Vision*  
_Only Edward knew why I was happier than normal but I didn't care. I was going shopping.

**********

APOV (Arisa's Pov)

I walked out of my house and headed to my garage. It was a huge thing, a bit bigger than the house itself, and it held only one car. Well, that and a motorcycle I would never be able to ride in Forks but still. I walked to my midnight blue Lamborghini Gallardo Coupe and jumped into the drivers seat. I held my breath and in one whoosh, I was out of there. Port Angeles here I come!

I parked into the parking lot and my mouth gaped like a fish. This mall was huge! I had no clue how to get around this place. As I got out of my car, I saw a short pixie looking woman and a tall beautiful blond get out of a clossy red convertible. They were both inhumanly beautiful and had rich topaz eyes along with bruise-like shadows under their eyes. I watched as they walked to the mall with an inhuman grace and nearly tripped on my way out of my own car. I felt almost clumsy after witnessing their grace and I had a hard time trying not to harm myself on the way into the mall. If the inside looked big, the inside looked about the size of a palace. I walked around and found plenty of places where there were good clothing. I grabbed ten to twelve long t-shirts and at least twenty amazing dark flaired jeans. I had at least twenty-nine pairs of shoes, both casual tennis shoes and formal heels. I bought plenty of my favorite heeled boots that fit like a glove. I walked into Lane Bryant and found an amazing dress. It was a long, hug-the-curves kind of dress. It had an open back. It was strapless. It was midnight blue. It was perfect.

*  
Hey.. I thought it would be a good idea to have an Alice POV cause its awesome. Anyways, I am happy with the chapter I did but I don't know what you would think of it so I plan on having up chapter four soon. Thanks to all who reviewed and please do me a favor and REVIEW!!

**Shari Tamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever**


	4. Cullen

Hey people! Thanks for the reviews... anywho, Chapter four!! Oh by the way, APOV will be Arisa's point of view, and ARIPOV is Alice's point of view. Just thought I'd clear that up.. Thanks Bye!

*  
APOV

I took it to the register and, grinning ear to ear, paid the $500 needed for this baby. I was just walking into Hot Topic when I saw the pixie girl again. There was no doubt about it, she was connected with my sister in some way. I could feel it. If not now, then sometime in the near future. I grinned suddenly as I picked up a fan T-shirt with the word 'Twilight' in bold blueish tinted letters on the front. Hm, sounds familiar, I thought with ironic humor evident on my face. I turned and saw the pixie looking at my expression with confusion, before noticing our similarities in appearance. She was wearing the same outfit as me except in a different color. Baby blue. Hm, interesting. I stuck that note in the back of my brain before facing this new test.

"Hi, my name is Arisa Hatakeyama," I said, mentally grinning as she took in my Japanese name. I supposed it was a bit much. "You have an amazing taste in clothes." I blushed a deep red at the similarities in our appearance. She made it look better.

"Hello. I was just admiring your outfit choice as well. You are very beautiful and that dress flatters your figure." She said with a wide smile on her face, as if there was an irony I was missing."Are you new around here?" She asked suddenly.

"Actually I am. I am actually just buying some new clothes. I have barely any clothing as I just moved in and well, my old closet could hold barely anything." I smiled softly and she grinned."Actually, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name. What was that?"

"Alice. Alice Cullen." She seemed about to say more but my sight blurred as a vision came to me and I fell backwards. I whispered one more thing before the vision blanked out everything.

"Cullen."

**Vision**

I was vaguely aware of movement and then nothing.

I am standing by my car, middle of semester, when I hear a loud red truck chug my way. In the drivers seat, a shy female face, hidden behind familiar dark brown hair. Wide, adultlike eyes. High cheekbones. Pale, ivory skin, the only difference. She was beautiful, and almost exactly like me. Her lips were off balance though, the top fuller to match the bottom. She wore a thick sweater to ward off the cold, but her hood hid little. I knew this face, as I saw it in the mirror everyday. But my skin was a milk chocolate color, my lips full and balanced. She stood, I was sure of,  
a full 5'4 when standing, my same height. She, I knew from the face, was my long lost sister, Isabella Swan.

**End vision**

**Vision**

I am standing by my car and I hear a screeching sound to my right. A blue van skids on the ice and I see where it will land. Right where Bella is standing, the corner end of her truck. The van skids closer, closer still and I scream out in fear, as does a male voice. Bella looks up just as the van comes toward her.  
I lurch forward, to try to save her, but I am too far. I hear the crunch of metal, the popping of glass, and then the vision ends.

**End Vision**

"NO!" I scream as the vision ends and I gasp in pain. Not physical, but mental. As if someone where trying to pry past my skull, into my innermost secrets. I scream again in pain as my mind blazes in pain. My heart is heavy as I wish that it were me at the truck bed, not my dear sister.

I look around me for the first time and gasp as I see white walls. Books fill the shelves all around me and I sit on a hospital type bed. I gasp again as I see seven faces. Not just seven faces, but seven inhumanly beautiful faces. My mind is trying to comprehend what this means when Alice comes forward to explain.

"You blacked out. I took you here because Carlisle, my father, is a doctor. You started screaming so we took you to his study. We've been trying to help." She said, tears in her eyes. I could see she was trying hard not to cry so I calmed her.

"It is okay. I just got dehydrated. It happens sometimes. I black out and sometimes have dreams. I've been to a doctor about it but all she can do is have me drink more water. I'm sorry for scaring you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." I said smiling a little to appease them. I felt a little bit of guilt at having to lie to them, as they all seemed very nice and just trying to help but I needed them to leave me alone. They would think I'm crazy if I told them the real reason I 'blacked out'. "Where am I?" I asked, worried for the first time, though i knew it was irrational. Alice would never hurt me, I was sure of that.

"Oh, we took you to our house. I'm sorry, let me introduce everyone. This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and finally my Jasper." She said, pointing to them in turn. Everyone's expressions ranged from worry to outrage. Rosalie's was just plain bored. I smiled slightly at the humor and suggested I leave.

"Well your bags are downstairs and I had Rosalie drive your car here so when you woke up you would be able to get home. If you need help, I can show you the way." Alice offered but I declined. I knew where I was. They were my neighbors, in a sense.

"I better be going. Alicia and Johnathon would be worried if I don't call them soon. Thank you for everything." I said as I walked downstairs to the front door, where my bags waited for me. I picked them up, noting that they were very heavy, and walked to my car. They all seemed very nice, I decided. I might have some friends here.

I grinned at that thought and drove away.

I returned home and parked in the garage. Grabbing my bags, I walked through the living room, into the bedroom. Opening the closet, I noted it was at least half full. Well, I thought, now it can be three fourths filled. I am so weird. Rolling my eyes, I organized my closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a white tanktop. Putting on my favorite boots, I went outside to train.

**********************

Hey guys I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been really busy with packing and moving and such. See, I was SUPPOSED to move to Ireland but because of a little bloop with the system, I was sent to Greece.  
Not that I'm complaining or anything but NOW I am having issues getting to Ireland. *sigh* anyways, here's chapter four and REVIEW!!

**Shari Tamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever** 


	5. The Upper Hand

Okay People! I am sooo sorry for not uploading for forever! I was at a group home for nine months, I tried to move to a different country and obviously that didn't work! Okay so here is your new chapter of Adopted Affair.. I have decided to make this a somewhat crossover between Twilight and Harry Potter… This is Before Twilight, before Bella came anyway, and During Deathly Hallows.. Thank you for your reviews and I am going to cite those of you who did review and thank you very much. You added inspiration to my writing and I owe you all for that! THANK YOU to: vampiregurly08, CraZy-InsanNe995, MS-lullaby, NikNak87…

Thank You all very much for reviewing and inspiring these next few chapters…

Enjoy!

The Upper Hand

APov

I walked out the back door, off of the patio, and through the trees to find a small circular clearing, void of any plant life. I stood still and, sighing quietly, I summoned my power of the weather and, creating rain, I felt my eyes turn a deep silvery blue color.

I looked up and watched the dark rain clouds roll in, thunder clapping menacingly as they threatened to drop their moisture on myself and the trees around me. I smiled and watched the clouds release their burden, looking around contentedly as the once barren clearing sprouted up new life around me.

The water bounced and rolled off of me harmlessly, mixing with me and my clothing as well as it does with its oily counterpart.

I gently slowed the rain down and it quietly dripped to a stop. Wind blew my long hair around me and my eyes turned a transparent gold color. My clothing was as dry and warm as if I had just pulled it from the drier. My boots fit snug on my feet and I turned around quickly, pulling my wand from my boot with one hand ( my wand was an 11 ½ inches Phoenix tail feather elk wood wand, with intricate designs carved into the wood, the most prominent being my own personal crest), a ball of fire in the other, as a twig snapped and I was faced with seven pairs of curious gold eyes. The Cullens came from the trees in a line, confusion evident in their faces. Oh great, explanation time.

"Um, hi?" I asked uncertainly, the flame in my left hand extinguishing whether or not to simply erase their memories. I quickly decided to hear what they had to say before I made any rash decisions.

"Um, Arisa? What was that? What is that?" Edward asked, pointing to my wand, still gripped tightly in my right hand. My eyes narrowed as my mind caught up with his intent. Why should I reveal all of my secrets, when they had no intent to allow me to find out theirs?

"Why should I tell you?" I questioned angrily, shifting my weight from left to right, testing my balance, crouching defensively. "You have your own secrets, do you not?" His eyes narrowed, searching my face, as I probed his logic. He must have found something in my eyes, and I briefly wondered what color they were at the moment, probably black, and Rosalie hissed at me angrily with defensiveness tinging the fear in her eyes. "Such as why you are all here, in my backyard, when your house is at least 5 miles away. Or how all your eye colors are the exact same, how you are all pale as a ghost, how you have a speed such as none other, and how it always seems that you have your own powers. So why should I reveal my secrets, when you have no intent to reveal yours?" I asked as I circled them angrily. My eyes turned an even darker color and I returned to my previous position. I crouched and growled as Rosalie moved to attack, her eyes pitch black and seething in anger.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle said, reprimanding her for her actions. She slipped out of her crouch and looked down ashamed. Carlisle then moved forward slowly, towards me, hands up as if to placate. "Let us go back to our house and we can talk about these new revelations in comfort." His words were as smooth as silk, his voice a honey sweet reminder to keep the peace. I nodded and slipped out of my crouch as well, straightening slowly and keeping my eyes on them. I felt a wave of calm settle over my emotions and mask them slowly, so I turned and glared at the one I could feel it concentrate from the most. Jasper looked confused at how I could refuse his power and I smiled triumphantly.

Shrugging I looked at Carlisle and said quietly, "Fine. But you won't get any information from me unless I get some in return. It is a two way street. If a secret is to be revealed, it won't only be mine. I'm stubborn. I will not break. Try me, I dare you." I glared at Rosalie and she flinched in fear. I smiled and shrugged again, gesturing to Carlisle for me to follow them. "After you." I sent and icy glare to Rosalie and watched her face contort in anger and her eyes to flash in fear._ Good. _ I thought. _You could use a healthy dose of fear. _

I smirked and followed them into the trees, finally having the upper hand, and damn it felt good.

Thank you guys again for reviewing, for those I mentioned earlier, and look forward to another update from yours truly.. I promise it wont take as long as it did before. Thank you for your support. Please review and tell me what you thought, I do appreciate it. Sincerely, yours truly, Natalie Rayne

Nat&Rayne4ever

(me and my sis, don't be stupid. Im not like that and I have no problem with ppl who are, I have family who is and I hate ppl who are prejudiced towards gays and lesbians. It is love, so what? It isn't like you have to be there and plz dnt bring up the whole god aspect.. ugh… sooo it isn't for me, but I really have no problems with ppl who are… thnx and review!)


	6. Upper Hand Pt 2 EPOV

Hey Guys! Two in one day, huh? Yea I know it is pretty awesome huh? Well, I'm sorry they have been short chapters, but once again, I am moving so, of course, I have a bunch of packing and cleaning to do, again… I know, I don't like it much either, but that doesn't stop the creative juices from flowing… So, please, let me know what you think! Thank you once again to those who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Btw, this is Edwards Pov, just cause I like to mix things up… :D

EPOV

I was running in the forest behind the house when I heard Alice's urgent message. _Edward, there is a girl here and she fainted. I need your help. _ I then ran off in the direction of the house when I heard Rosalie's engine turn off in the garage. I scaled the wall through the window to land in my music room. I then went into the guest bedroom to find a dark haired beauty. I would have thought her to be a vampire had I not heard her heart beat and seen her blush. She had high cheek bones, and dark Native American skin. Her hair was a mahogany brown, with red tints. She had a straight nose and rose petals on her cheek bones. Everybody was crowded around her and Carlisle checked her pulse, curious as to why she had fainted.

Esme's thoughts were maternal, and she wondered why this girl was all alone, she seemed around 17 or 18. I shrugged toward her and asked Alice her name.

"Alice, where did you meet her? What happened?" I asked quietly and urgently, afraid for the girl.

" Rose and I were at the mall and we were shopping. I had just left from Victoria's Secret and went across the food court into Hot Topic. And there she was, holding a Twilight Fan Tee and grinning as if she knew the secrets of the world. We started to talk and I found out her name was Arisa Hatakeyama. She asked me my name and I told her. She blacked out and the last thing she said was 'Cullen'." Alice said quickly. I could feel her angst for the girl. She seemed to be a nice girl from what Alice showed me in her thoughts.

_If I didn't know better, I would have said she was having a vision. _I looked over at Alice in shock.

"What do you mean Alice? Do you think that she is a psychic as well?" I asked. She shrugged and said, "It is a possibility. She looked like I do when I get a vision. And she screamed. Can you hear her thoughts?" I shook my head. I should have been trying but I didn't think to, so I focused on her and couldn't get through. It wasn't like a bad connection, like I had with the chief, but it was like I had just slammed into a brick wall. I mentally recoiled and shook my head. My thoughts were fuzzy, it felt like I had been tazered! I shook my head again and looked at her in shock. Her face was contorted in pain. I looked at Jasper.

"Can you feel her emotions?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Not really, it is coming and going. Like bad radio reception." I nodded and continued trying to see her thoughts. Nothing. It is like she was intentionally blocking me. (Hint Hint: Mental cookie for whoever gets it right!)

Not a minute later, she stirred. Her eyes opened and she looked up.

(Time skip: Look to chapter 4 for what happens)

After she left with her bags, I went for a run into the forest. I followed a familiar scent through the trees until I came to a stop at a small clearing in which a cottage stood that looked as if it had grown from the forest itself. It was nothing more than a fairytale cottage, made of small mismatched stones with a chimney coming from the top of it. Ivy grew up it and made the little stone house look as if it was a natural landmark and it belonged there. It was perfect. Parked off to the side of the small clearing was a midnight blue Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. I knew whose car that was. I heard a shower running inside of the house and I went to the back trees to wait.

Soon Arisa walked out of the back door wearing a plain white tank top and skinny jeans, with a pair of thigh high 4 inch heeled black leather boots. She walked quickly and quietly into the trees, graceful as a leopard. I followed her into the trees swiftly and watched as she stood up straight and sighed quietly, her back to me. I heard a whisper of feet behind me and 6 thoughts invade my mind as we watched silently the thunder clouds roll above her head.

_Is she doing that? How can she do that? Why can't I see anymore? _ Alice thought in a panic

_Wow, she must be powerful. She would make a great vampire. I will have to research her skills. _Carlisle thought in awe, excitement tingeing his thoughts as he thought of new information.

_Danger, Threat, eliminate dangerous human! _Rosalie

_Why can't I feel her emotions? All I feel is expectation and euphoria. Does she not care that she is getting poured on? _Jasper thought quietly.

_Oh the poor dear, living on her own. Maybe we can offer her a helping hand? _Esme

_Wow this chick is pretty powerful. I wonder if I can challenge her to a wrestling match. _Emmett, typical

My own thoughts were similar to Carlisle's. I wondered how she could be standing underneath the torrent of rain and still be as dry as before. Suddenly, the rain slowed to a stop. Wind entered the clearing, swirling around Arisa and lifting her up into the air, before setting her down gently on the grass. I made to move a step forward, breaking a twig, and she turned suddenly, a stick carved with intricate designs in her right hand, and a ball of flames in her left. She noticed all of us and sighed in defeat, the flame extinguishing and her eyes hardening. Well, this was going to be fun.

"Um, Arisa? What was that? What is that?" I asked, pointing to the stick in her right hand. Her eyes narrowed as I searched her face for any sign of danger. I relaxed minutely when I realized that the defensiveness tightening her eyes was just for her secret and not for our lives.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked shifting her weight from her left foot to her right, back and forth, testing her balance as she crouched defensively. My family and I wasted no time in mimicking her actions. "You have your own secrets, do you not?" I felt my eyes narrow and heard Rosalie hiss at her in anger and fear at our secret being revealed to a human. I once again found myself desperately trying once more to probe her mind and her innermost thoughts.

"Such as why you are all here, in my backyard, when your house is at least 5 miles away." She was correct in her assumption, but it was more than that. There was more, and we were waiting. "Or how your eye color is the same, when, mind you, you are all supposed to be adopted, how you have a speed such as none other, and how you always seem to have a way of controlling people, or seeing the future, or even," She smirked at me," reading minds. So why should I reveal my secrets, when you have no intent to reveal yours?" She asked as she circled us angrily.

Her eyes turned black and she crouched once more, growling at Rosalie as she moved to attack in fear for her family, and more importantly, her mate. I glared at her and Carlisle reprimanded her.

"Rosalie!" She stood straight and looked at her feet ashamed. Carlisle then moved forward slowly, even for a human, with his hands up to calm her and show we were not meaning any harm. "Let us go back to your house and we can talk about these new revelations in comfort." His words were to calm and suggest peace, his voice a familiar honey silk. I felt Jaspers calm radiate over me and everyone else. Arisa nodded and slipped out of her crouch, straightening slowly and glaring at Jasper, whom I could feel confusion from as she resisted his calm. I tuned into his thoughts, ignoring the thoughts of the others, and the anger from Rosalie, covering up the huge amount of fear I could feel in her thoughts as well.

_This is one strange human girl. I know she can feel the calm I am masking her emotions in, yet she is able to work through it, and know it came from me? This girl can only be trouble._

Arisa shrugged at Carlisle and said quietly, "Fine. But you won't get any information from me unless I get some in return. It is a two way street." She said looking at all of us in the eye. I shivered, knowing that she knew our secret, but wanted more information. She was a strong human. "I'm stubborn. I will not break. Try me, I dare you." She glared at Rosalie and _had_ the satisfaction of watching her flinch in fear. She smiled and shrugged again, gesturing to Carlisle to go first. "After you, of course." She said and sent an icy glare at Rosalie and smirked as her face contorted in anger and her eyes flashed in fear.

_Good, you could use a healthy dose of fear._ I heard in my head, and somehow I knew she was projecting.

I only knew this, as we walked back into the trees, and that this girl was very special. She was beyond our realm of knowledge and I would have a lot of pleasure getting to know her. And I had the strange and unsettling certainty that she knew exactly what we are and that she could possibly be the end of the Cullen family legacy. I knew she was capable of it. It seemed that it was our own curiosity that stopped her from ending us. And for that I was truly grateful.

_But, _I thought to myself, _we are in for one hell of a ride. After all, she has the upper hand._


	7. Confrontation

Hey guys! I guess this whole let us update very often is a sort of, let me make this up to you guys cuz I ddnt update for at least a year before… and I want an interest in this story. I have a feeling that things are going to pick up from now on, so let us keep in mind that I am updating quite rapidly, so please review and tell me what you think of my story! I know I have grammar errors in the past few chapters and I am working on correcting those errors for those of you who want to know. Here is the next chapter in Arisa's POV called Confrontation.

Thank you.

Confrontation

APOV

_I smirked and followed them into the trees, finally having the upper hand, and damn it felt good._

We walked a good 10 minutes before I thought, _screw it_ and decided to apparate there.

"Um, guys, not that I don't like this little group time together, but I am tired of walking at a human pace, so I will see you guys at the house in a minute." I looked at their faces of shock and with that, I turned on the spot, and disappeared with a crack.

I reappeared on the front porch of the lovely mansion I had been at this morning and watched as they ran up the drive at an inhuman pace to catch up, their faces a mirror of shock and horror, at the fact that I was much more powerful than any of them had dreamed. After all, being a witch from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the second chosen one, had given me amazing abilities that these vampires could hardly dream of. Yes, I said witch, and yes I said that they were vampires. How do I know this secret, you ask? Simple, Carlisle Cullen and Albus Dumbledore. Well, his name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts until last year when he was brutally murdered in front of Harry and mines faces. He was the only family we had, even if it was not by blood.

See, I am a witch, and the second chosen one. I went to Hogwarts from when I turned eleven to when I turned sixteen, learning all the secrets of magic and how to wield the most powerful thing in the world. I took private lessons with Headmaster Dumbledore on how to shield my mind and body from unwanted attacks until his death last year. Harry Potter and I are the chosen ones, the ones who are to defeat the terrible He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or as we call him, Lord Voldemort. Or, as I like to call him, Lord Moldywart. Any who, I digress. How I know who these vampires are, is simply this. Carlisle Cullen was the first vegetarian vampire in history, the first to change his ways. I learned about him and the other vampires in Defense Against the Dark Arts, during third year and there was a nonmoving portrait (So rare actually) of Carlisle Cullen in the 3rd floor corridor in Hogwarts. I recognized him and his family's traits immediately. Therefore, I knew what they were and their business here, immediately. They blend in with the humans, as to retain their humanity and abstract from their natural diet, human blood vs. what they drink, animal blood.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked his eyes knowing and afraid of my answer.

"I will explain what I am and how I know what you are in a moment. Let us go in and I shall let you know." I replied and gestured for us to follow him into the house. Carlisle unlocked the door and opened it in a sweeping gesture for me to enter first. I walked into the living room and sat down quietly on the chair at the front of the semicircle the couches made. Everyone sat down quickly and gestured for me to continue.

I looked Carlisle directly in the eyes and asked him in all seriousness the question I had been told to ask by the headmaster himself, should I find myself in this situation. "Carlisle, does the name Albus Dumbledore ring a bell?"

The room became as silent as a tomb. You could hear a pin drop. Nobody was breathing and Carlisle was sitting shock still in his chair, Esme on the arm. His eyes focused and he breathed silently, "That isn't possible."

I looked him in the eyes, dead serious, "Not only is it possible, but it is the truth. How much have you kept up with in the wizarding world Carlisle?" I barely got this sentence out before all hell broke loose.

Jasper looked shocked and confused, while Alice looked on in hope. Edward was reading Carlisle's mind and was looking shocked as well, while Emmett looked confused and about ready for a fight. Rosalie was on his lap on the love seat when she looked at me in anger and confusion before standing up and screeching in my direction towards the head of the family. "What the hell is she talking about Carlisle? There is no such thing as Witches and Wizards! We all know this. What the hell is she lying about?" She screamed in hysterics and anger. Her eyes flashed furiously and I grimaced and looked at Carlisle. He was still in shock, staring at me and searching my face for the scar I knew he would find. I pushed my hair out of my face and his eyes zeroed in on the lightening scar above my right eyebrow. He shook his head and called for silence. Esme nodded in agreement with her husband and I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

I stood up silently and walked towards Carlisle, pulling my chain from under my tank top. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to show this to you as a token of gratitude for giving us the information necessary. My name is Arisa Hatakeyama and I am truly adopted. I am unsure who my true parents are, but that is not necessary." I looked him in the eyes, watching his face turn into rapture attention. He stood up and faced me slowly, looking at my Hogwarts pendant on my chain.

"Now before I go any further, how well, have you kept up with the wizarding world?" I asked again, questioning his knowledge and how much information I should give.

He looked at me, ignoring Rosalie's hiss of indignation at my words, and nodded his head slowly, as if he had figured something important out. "The last time I talked with Dumbledore was during the Triwizard Tournament a few years ago, when we had found that Lord Voldemort had returned. I have not spoken with him since. Why is this information important?" He asked, his eyes searching my face, surprised at the pain in my eyes. I nodded, processing this information, feeling it pertinent to start from the beginning.

I walked back to my seat and stood in front of it, looking at each pair of eyes in turn before I began. I took a long, calming breath and started.

"You all know my name, but information that you don't know is, firstly, I am adopted. I do not know who my family is, so please keep that in mind. I have a hunch, but I will have to do research on this." Rosalie raised her hand and asked in a hissy attitude, "Why is this important?" I glared at her to be silent and continued my story.

"I was adopted two days after I was born. I was left on my new parent's doorstep and two days later I was adopted by Alicia and Jonathon Hatakeyama. They are my parents in all sense of the words minus blood. Alicia and Jonathon were born in the magical world, and they were something that you would find very strange to believe. I, like them, am a witch. I was born on September 13, 1994 as one of a set of twins. I have narrowed my family tree down, so that I do know who my mother is and that I have as sister, but I came here because my sister is to move here soon." Rosalie looked at me and started to interrupt but I glared at her and shut her up.

"I was one when the dark lord came to the house. Alicia and Lilly Potter were best friends, and I went over there often to play with their one year old harry. Lilly and James would sometimes babysit me for Alicia when her and Jonathon would do errands for the order, a group that Albus Dumbledore pulled together to defy the dark lord. It was 16 years ago. I was one and James and Lilly were watching me. I was downstairs playing with Harry. Lilly and James were on the couch when it happened." My voice was a hoarse strained whisper, my face was white and my eyes were haunted as I relived that night.

Carlisle came over and sat on the arm of the chair that I had unknowingly collapsed on. He then continued the story that he knew already, understanding that I was the second chosen one. He rubbed my back as Esme came over and held my hand, sitting on the other arm.

"Lord Voldemort came that night and killed James Potter first, as he was downstairs. Lilly had grabbed the children and run upstairs, forgoing her wand. She put them in the crib and stood in front of them as the door bust down and the dark lord came into the room." I put my hand on his to tell him to stop. He looked in my eyes and nodded, motioning for me to continue when I was ready. I started but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Why did he do that? They must have deserved it if they were killed like that" I glared at her, my eyes pitch black and showing unadultered hatred.

My voice was as cold as ice and as sharp as glass when I replied. "No they did not. What part of Dark Lord do you not understand? He killed them because they refused to join him in his quest for world domination." She flinched under my gaze and looked down ashamed. I continued my rant. "They were the perfect students. They both graduated from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the gaze of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard this world has ever seen. They were in love and they married. Several years later, Harry was born. It was on this day that a prophecy was released of both Harry and I, being the only ones capable of killing and finally defeating this dark entity. And this is why they were killed." I glared at her again. She met my eyes and hers reflected the agonizing pain that I was going through. I looked at Jasper and thanked him with my eyes. He nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"Lord Voldemort came into the room and told Lilly to move. I will never forget his cold voice, or Lilly's screams to take her and spare us. She gave her life for us. And it is because of her, that we didn't die that day that he turned the killing curse on us, after using it on her." I shivered in pain and tears rolled down my cheeks, blinding me. I sighed and finished. "He turned the curse on us, not a second after Lilly's limp body hit the ground. Avada kedavra," I whispered bitterly, "he had said, and a flash of green light hit us both, rebounding and destroying half of the house along with the creator of the curse." They all took my stiff posture into account and stopped their sighs of relief.

I shook my head and wiped the tears. "That night, Dumbledore found the house in ruins, James and Lilly's bodies limp on the floor and us crying in the crib, bleeding cuts on our foreheads. He was astonished that we had survived. It was then that we were named The Boy And Girl Who Lived. Every since then, we have been worshipped and famous for something that Harry can't barely remember. I wish I were that lucky." I whispered in agony, the memory fresh in my mind.

"He tried to kill innocent children? That bastard!" Rosalie hissed in anger and I glared at her in my pain and asked angrily.

"Now you care? What the fuck is wrong with you? He killed Lilly and James in Cold blood and you just say they deserve it but when he turns the curse on Harry and me you decided to grow a heart? What the fuck?" I screamed at her, pissed as all hell.

Carlisle looked at me in sympathy and turned towards Rosalie. "If you have anything to say, you will wait and stop interrupting her. It is painful enough for me and I know the story. I wasn't even there, so shut up and listen. Imagine how much pain she is in. Do not talk or leave the room." I looked at him in astonishment and thanked him quietly.

"After that night, I went home with Alicia and Jonathon. We packed up and moved to Phoenix Arizona from London that night. Harry was not as fortunate. He was sent to live with his aunt and uncle from his mother's side. They treated him like trash and a disease. He was their servant. He never got new clothing or anything. It was their son's old clothing which was at least 4 sizes too big on Harry. He was the punching bag and their cook." I glared into space and mentally noted that I needed to terrorize them for it.

"Harry was eleven when he got his letter. The Dursleys destroyed each letter he got, until Hagrid, our gameskeeper, found them in a hut on the ocean and gave it to him in person. It was on Harry's eleventh birthday, July 31st. I too had gotten my letter and was excited. We met in Diagon Alley, the wizard part of London, while we were shopping for school supplies. We didn't know our own histories, as he had grown up with the Dursleys and I had grown up in the muggle world as well. We met and promised to sit with each other on the train to Hogwarts. That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and a terrible amount of dangerous adventures. First year, we ran into Voldemort in the form of our DADA teacher, he was literally on the back of our teachers head. We killed him, accidentally of course, and we saved the eternal life that Voldemort has been looking for. The stone of immortality was destroyed and we were safe, until second year. The chamber of secrets had opened and my best friends little sister was taken in there and had nearly died. Harry and I killed the Basilisk and saved her, though this was started by Voldemort and his horcrux… then third year, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, wizard prison, and we found that it was not him that had betrayed the Potters but Ron's, my friend, pet rat. The rat turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, the alleged dead boy that Sirius had killed, not true btw, and he had framed Sirius for not only the Potters' deaths but the deaths for 13 other people."

I looked around and everyone seemed entranced in my story, their facial features ranging from angst to disgust at Pettigrew.

I laughed and continued, " 3rd year was when we had a werewolf for our DADA teacher, who was the awesomest one yet! 4th year, we had one of the dark lords followers masquerading as our favorite auror, dark wizard catcher, as our DADA teacher and he was the one that entered Harry and I into the Triwizard Tournament. So there were not only 3 champions, but 5 champions. The first task was to get the golden egg clue for the second task, from a very dangerous mother dragon." I was about to continue when Emmett interrupted for the first time.

"There are Dragons? Can I ride one?" He looked so excited that I forgot about what was to come and I laughed and answered to his exuberant mood.

"Yes Emmett there are dragons and mermaids. That was the next task. The last task was a giant maze that we had to defend ourselves and get to the cup. The first one to the cup won eternal glory and riches. Well, Harry, Cedric, our other Hogwarts champion, and I got to the cup at the same time. We figured we would split the riches and glory. So we all grabbed on. Later, we found out that the cup was a portkey created by our DADA teacher who had put us in the cup. It transported us into Lord Voldemort's family graveyard and it was there that Cedric was killed and where Lord Voldemort rose again." I cried in pain, Cedric had been my friend, and I missed him terribly.

"Fifth year was one of the worst. Nobody believed that Lord Voldemort was back and they ridiculed Harry and I in public, calling us and Professor Dumbledore liars and cheats. The Ministry Of Magic interfered at Hogwarts and put the head of the department of muggle cooperation as our DADA teacher and they tried to teach us theory and not practice. If we disagreed with her teaching methods, or interrupted or even supported the 'theory' of HIM being back, she would punish us with inhumane methods. She used the torture curse on me, and used a blood quill for sentences on both Harry and I." I showed them my left hand, where the words _I must not tell lies_ were etched into my skin. They hissed and growled in anger and defensiveness… I didn't understand. Why would they try to protect me? They don't even know me well enough. I shook my head and continued with the story.

"It was also that year, Harry and I started a DADA club, because she wasn't teaching us squat and it had been Harry and I that had been through the most and we were more skilled in defending ourselves. It was called the DA or Dumbledore's Army. Umbridge, the ministry official, found out and started telling the minister that Dumbledore was conspiring against the ministry to take it over and would not believe us when we told them that it was us that started it. Dumbledore agreed with their assumption to save us from trouble and disappeared with his phoenix. Harry got a vision from Voldemort about Sirius, who was Harry's godfather, being tortured to give the prophecy of Harry and I to him so we went with the rest of the DA to save him. It was a trick and it started a fight that cost Sirius of his life, but got the Ministry to see that we did not lie to them and that the dark lord was indeed back."

Tears slipped down my face as I thought of Harry's loss and Dumbledore's death. "And this brings us back to 6th year. Dumbledore was back in charge and we started our occlumency lessons with Professors Dumbledore and Snape. We left for a job to get the Horcrux's created by Voldemort and it was when we were coming back that it happened." My voice was horrorstruck, and my face was numb. My eyes were glass as I stared off into space and recounted what had happened. "By the time we were released from his spell, it was too late. The school was under attack and he was on the ground dead. Dumbledore's last words to Harry and I were that we were the only ones who could destroy him for good. After his funeral, Harry broke up with Ginny, Ron's little sister, and we decided not to go back for 7th year. Hermione and Ron were dead set on helping us and here we are. I am not to go searching with them until my birthday, when I am legal to perform magic in the UK. The ministry here says the legal age is when you turn 15 so I am safe. But I can't not help them, it is my misery too." I said gasping in pain as Carlisle rubbed my back and Esme hugged me from the side. I turned into her grasp and cried and cried, in so much pain at all the loss over the years.

I heard quick footsteps and looked up to see the last person I would expect to see hugging me, Rosalie. Her face looked that if she could shed tears, she would be balling like me. She rocked me back and forth as Esme and Carlisle let go and I cried into her shoulder, rejoicing in the comfort of a feminine presence.

I looked up to see Edward speak. "I understand your story, but how do you know about us? And why don't we know about witches and wizards like you know about us?" I smiled through my tears and let out a watery chuckle and reply.

"We know about you, because Carlisle met Albus shortly after his change and they kept contact through the years. Nobody knows just how old Dumbledore was at his death, but we all respect him and love him just the same. Carlisle gave him information bit by bit as they wrote back and forth and we have a portrait back in the headmaster's office of Carlisle and his weird diet." I laughed and continued at his face. "And as to why you don't know is because you guys are technically not magic beings. You are mythical but not magical. And imagine if the Volturi knew, they could be worse than The Dark Lord himself. They would stop at nothing. And that is why our blood appeals to you more than the normal human blood. It has magic in it and that is why you can barely resist. Here." I pulled out my wand and said a quick spell to the room to dilute their blood lust, so that my scent would not appeal to them. It also included all magical blood.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked in wonder and awe. "It doesn't burn anymore. It actually kinda smells nasty." I laughed and smiled at him. I waved my wand in front of his face and smiled at him again. "Witch remember?"

I looked at the clock and realized it was getting very late, and that I had to see the chief in the morning. "I have to go, but I can come by later tomorrow afternoon if that is okay with you guys? We can share more revelations if you wish…" I teased them and they laughed. I stood up and everyone came and gave me a hug. "Have a good night, and be careful. Sweet Dreams Honey." Esme said to me and I smiled and said goodbye.

I turned on the spot and disappeared with a crack, leaving that home for what would be the first of many. I landed at home and changed my clothing into a dark blue tank top and shorts and slipped under my covers to sleep the night away. I distantly wondered what Bella would be like when I met her, and what Harry and the gang were doing right now, as I slipped off to sleep, glad the confrontations were over with and I could finally be at peace.

Hey guys, thanks again for reviewing and reading as far as you have. Let me know what you think!

Natalie Rayne

Nat&Rayne4ever


End file.
